This invention relates to an improved two-stroke piston engine and to an improved internal combustion method.
Current conventional two-stroke engines mix the fuel with a substantial proportion of lubricant and carburet the fuel-oil mixture and air before sending the air-fuel-oil mixture to a venturi. To be more specific, air is usually moved by atmospheric pressure past a choke plate and through the venturi, where fuel and oil are induced into the air stream; then this mixture of air, fuel, and oil is sent around a throttle plate, past reed check valves, and into the crankcase, from which the mixture is taken into the cylinder when the piston approaches its limit of travel farthest from the cylinder head. The purpose of this procedure, aside from refueling the cylinder, is to provide the needed lubrication of parts in the crankcase and of the parts of the cylinder and piston that come into contact with each other. However, as a result of this procedure a substantial amount of lubricant is consumed by the engine during operation and is expelled with the exhaust gases. In fact, the main objection usually raised about such two-stroke engines is the large amount of expensive lubricating oil used by these engines, necessitating the inconvenience of mixing the fuel with oil and leading to harmful pollution of the environment.
I have found that by providing an engine operating according to a completely different procedure, I can reduce the consumption of lubricating oil to an amount like that consumed in four-cycle engines. At the same time, I can improve the operation of the engine.
Thus, an important object of this invention is to provide a two-stroke piston engine which is more economical to operate than previous two-stroke piston engines.
A further important object of the invention is to provide a two-stroke piston engine in which very little lubricant is consumed during operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a two-stroke piston engine that is less polluting in its operation and can meet higher standards set by environmental protection agencies.
Another object is to provide a two-stroke piston engine having lower manufacturing costs than heretofore.
Another object is to provide a two-stroke piston engine that is competitive economically with four-stroke piston engines, for many uses.
A further object is to provide an improved method of operation for a two-cycle engine.